sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Rigg
Officer Daniel Rigg was a SWAT officer who worked within the Metropolitan Police Department. Rigg was a minor character in Saw II and Saw III, and the protagonist of Saw IV. He is portrayed by Lyriq Bent. Biography Saw II Rigg was seen leading a SWAT team to the abandoned Wilson Steel factory, and assists Eric Matthews and Allison Kerry in apprehending Jigsaw. There they learn eight captives, including Matthew's son, are trapped in the Nerve Gas House, and Rigg attempts to help Matthews before its too late. Throughout the film Rigg and Kerry often butt heads due to their conflicting approaches on how to handle the situation. He and his team ultimately failed to capture John after Eric helped him escape to find his son. Saw III Rigg only appeared briefily in Saw III, at Troy's crime scene. He and Kerry were both baffled as to who could have committed the murder (at the time, Amanda Young was not suspected of being an accomplice). He is also seen momentarily on a surveillance monitor (during the events of Saw IV) behind Amanda. Saw IV Hoffman, Rigg, and the SWAT team first arrived at the scene of Kerry's game. Rigg was distraught over the loss of his co-worker and his depression made him convince himself that Eric Matthews was still alive. In the middle of the night, he was attacked inside of his apartment and thrust into a Jigsaw game. It was revealed through a videotape that Eric Matthews was in fact still alive, with ninety minutes to save himself, and that Mark Hoffman's life is at stake as well. He was then instructed to undergo test to overcome his obsession with saving everyone and truly learn how to save a life. His first test The Scalping Seat (see what I see), took place in his living room where he found a pimp named Brenda. Rigg is advised to walk away, but Rigg's natural instinct to help those in need clouded his judgment. When Rigg removed the pig mask covering Brenda's face, he inadvertently triggered the device which began to slowly tear her scalp from her head. After turning the right lock combination, he frees her, only to have her attack him seconds later (she had been told that Rigg was there to arrest her and the only way to stop him was to kill him). He threw her into a mirror and left to find the site of his next test. Rigg later arrived at a motel, where he was instructed to abduct the manager, Ivan, and place him in The Bedroom Trap (feel what I feel). But, there were cameras watching him, so to conceal his idenity he donned a pig mask provided by John. Angered and disgusted by seeing videos and photos revealing Ivan is a serial rapist, Rigg forced Ivan into a prearranged trap at gunpoint, and handed him two controllers that would drive blades into his eyes. When Ivan ran out of time, having only blinded one eye, his limbs are ripped off one-by-one and thrown across the room. Rigg's next test, The Spike Trap (save as I save), occured in a school where Rigg once attacked a man named Rex, whom he suspected of abusing his wife Morgan and daughter Jane. Hoffman had intervened to stave off disciplinary action against Rigg at that time. In one of the classrooms, Rigg discovered that same husband and wife back to back in a harness, impaled together with several long metal rods. The rods were placed such that they passed through vital circulatory points of his body, but non-vital points of hers. If she had the courage to remove the rods, her abusive husband would bleed to death but she would survive. By the time Rigg found the couple, she had pulled out all but one rod and gone into shock from blood loss; she suddenly woke up and Rigg, finally beginning to learn from his game, told her that she had to save herself. He removed the last rod, handed her the key to the harness, and set off a fire alarm as he left, to alert emergency services to her position. The last building he was instructed to enter was the Gideon Meatpacking Plant, where Eric and Mark were being held (The Ice Block and the Static Chair). Seeing Rigg approaching, Eric attempted to warn him not to enter, but failed, and shot him with a gun supplied by Art Blank. A mortally wounded, Rigg crashed through the door with one second left on the clock, releasing two overhead ice blocks which swing down and crush Matthews head, killing him. Rigg then shot and killed Art, believing him to be responsible for the game. Art tried to explain the situation, but Rigg killed him, mistaking the tape recorder in his hand for a gun. The tape told Rigg that he had failed his final test by not learning that he could not save everyone by himself; had he allowed the time to expire and not barged through the door, he would have passed and the three captives would have all survived. Hoffman released himself from his chair unharmed, revealing himself to be John's second apprentice, and left Rigg on the floor to bleed to death. ''Saw V'' A memorial service was held, and Rigg was one of the deceased officers being honored which reveals that his first name is Daniel. Bent on Rigg "I didn't know what to expect of his character in the fourth movie, Lyriq Bent said, "Detective Rigg has really come into himself. In Saw II, he was really the strong, silent type that really didn't know what was going on around him. You had a sense that there was something going on with him internally, and I think that sparked a lot of curiosity in the audience. They wanted to know, 'Who is this guy, and what's he all about?' In Saw IV, you get to find out who he is, and what he's all about, and how he feels about the situation that he's in, and how he feels about the type of work that he's in and people and all that. And I think he's a character that people are gonna like, because they can relate to him on so many different levels. He's a real person. In Saw IV, you get to go on a journey with him, and it's pretty much an emotional journey. At the end, I only hope that the audience will be as exhausted and worn out as he is, because he becomes this broken man." Category:Characters